


Extra Special Punishment

by personanongrata



Series: Dangan Rumpy-Pumpy [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: BDSM, Bad Plot, But Still Plot, Candles, Consent Play, F/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Wax Play, safewords are important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personanongrata/pseuds/personanongrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort-of sequel to this:</p><p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/2214432</p><p>You don't need to have read it, I guess, but it makes things make more sense.</p><p>And Kirigiri's there because why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Special Punishment

Makoto Naegi slipped quietly through the hallways of Hope’s Peak Academy, hoping to avoid being spotted by anyone as he did so. He’d made it through breakfast okay, but he wanted to get back to his room before anyone questioned him further. Plus, he still couldn’t quite get the taste of Togami out of his mouth. After yesterdays events that left him licking his own spit off Togami’s floor, thank you very much Genocider Syo, Naegi hadn’t quite been able to shake an odd feeling. Not to say he’d enjoyed himself, but it hadn’t been as unpleasant as he had expected. Definitely not under those same circumstances, and not with Togami if he could help it, but Naegi could, at least to himself, admit that giving a blowjob hadn’t been completely horrible. He bit his lip nervously as he reached his door, going to open it.

But, before he could do so, a hand grabbed his and pressed it against the wall. “Heyyy Makoto.” a chipper voice whispered into his ear. “What ya doinnn’?” Naegi squirmed and turned around to face Junko Enoshima, who quickly pinned his other hand up against the wall. “E-Enoshima. I was just going into my room to lie down. I’m not feeling too well today.” Enoshima smiled widely at him. “Now Makoto, you wouldn’t be lying to me would you?” Naegi had no idea how she could be so perceptive, but he just wanted to hit the exit button on this conversation. “No of course not. I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night, so I was going to just lie down some more.” That part at least was true. Enoshima’s eyes narrowed at this, and she pressed forward, grinding against him softly. Naegi, in spite of himself, felt his trousers begin to bulge slightly. Enoshima leant against him, and whispered into his ear. “You do remember what happened the last time I caught you lying to me, don’t you boy?” Naegi swallowed at this, and he felt his knees tremble softly. Last time Enoshima had caught him telling her something other than the complete truth, he hadn’t been able to sit down for a week. Finding her looking at him expectantly, eyebrows raised, he looked at his feet and nodded softly. “Sorry Enoshima.”

Junko sighed at this, biting his ear softly and whispering further. “ I thought I told you to call me Junko. Now, I expect you outside my door in 20 minutes. Don’t make me wait Makoto.” She pulled away at this, planting a quick peck on his cheek before skipping away. Naegi, still trembling softly, slipped into his room. Damn that Togami. Now he was in more trouble than ever. 

Unknown to Naegi, Kirigiri had been watching him and Junko from a safe distance. She hadn’t been able to hear the exact words, of course, but given their body language, and Naegi’s nervousness, she could guess the rough idea. She had planned to ask Naegi directly what had happened yesterday that he wasn’t telling anyone, but by the way things looked, Enoshima was going to do the same. Kirigiri smiled as she walked into her room next to Naegi, leaving the door slightly open as she did so. At least now she wouldn’t have to take an active role to find out what had happened.

18 minutes later, Naegi walked out of his room, fidgeting to himself as he walked down to Enoshima’s room. He knocked on the door when he arrived, only to find Ikusaba on the other side when he opened it. “Oh. Ikusaba, it’s you. I didn’t expect to see you here.” Ikusaba nodded and stood aside to permit him entry. While she had been at these sessions before, this was the first time in a while Naegi had seen her here. As he walked in and the door was shut behind him, Enoshima called out from the bathroom. “I said 20 minutes. This is not 20 minutes Makoto. Expect to be punished for this too.” Naegi sighed reluctantly and looked around the room. It hadn’t changed a lot since he was last here, except for some of the clothes on the mannequins being different. _‘I guess that’s part of being a model’_ Naegi thought to himself. He looked over at Ikusaba, who had sat down on the end of Enoshima’s bed. “So...Ikusaba, how are you doing?” Ikusaba looked up at him, before shrugging and looking away again. Naegi scratched the back of his head, trying to find a way to talk to her, but before he could, a hand covered his eyes from behind.

“So, Makoto, are you ready to play with me?” Junko grinned as she put her other hand around his neck, and bit down on his earlobe. Naegi nodded wordlessly, as Ikusaba looked up with mild curiosity. “Did Naegi do something wrong Sis, or did you just feel like tormenting him?” Enoshima gave a mock wail and ran over to her sister, “Oh Muku, it’s simply terrible. He lied to me and he won’t call me Junko and he’s being mean.” Ikusaba pulled her sister in for a hug, but rolled her eyes softly at Naegi, who grinned despite everything. Enoshima pretended to pull herself together before letting her sister go and walking over to him, her eyes narrowing as she got closer. “Anyway, yes, I caught Makoto lying to me earlier, so he has to be properly punished for that. On top of that, he keeps disobeying me when I tell him to call me Junko, and on top of that,” she stopped as she stood directly in front of him. “I haven’t gotten to spend any quality time with my favourite toy in ages, and I’ve been so lonely. So I called you here so we could spend some time together Makoto. Aren’t I just the greatest owner ever?” Naegi blushed at the usage of the word ‘owner’ and he looked away, before a gentle cough made him look up and realise Enoshima expected an answer. “Uh, yes of course Miss Junko. The greatest.” He said, hoping she would believe him. 

She tilted her head to one side and smiled. “You don’t sound very confident Makoto. Oh well, I’m sure that will change soon enough.” She picked up a blindfold from her bed and fastened it over his eyes. “Muku, I need to finish getting changed. You don’t mind stripping Makoto down for me? Oh who am I kidding,” she grinned as her sister started at these words, “of course you wouldn’t mind. You kids have fun, but not too much. He’s here for punishment after all.” With this, she slipped back into her bathroom, as Ikusaba walked slowly over to Naegi, who was standing perfectly still, trying not to lose balance. Ikusaba gently grabbed his shoulder and lowered him onto Enoshima’s bed, and she sat down next to him, stroking his hair nervously. “Naegi, are you okay with me doing this?” Naegi turned his head over to her voice and smiled, for once without any hints of nerves in it. “Ikusaba, if you don’t, then Enoshima will just do it anyway, and she won't be as gentle. Go ahead, I don’t mind.” Ikusaba leant down, and with trembling fingers, slowly unzipped his hoodie, before pulling it off his body and dangling it over a chair. She repeated the process for the rest of his upper half, leaving him bare-chested on Enoshima’s bed. She hovered her hands over his chest longingly, before moving her hands down and going to unzip his fly. 

“Geez Muku, you’re so slow. You should really learn to pick up the pace a little.” A voice came from above them both. Naegi started up, only to be grabbed by the hair and forced down onto the bed by Enoshima. “Ah ah ah Makoto. Stay right there for now.” She turned to Ikusaba, smiling devilishly at her. “Thanks for the help Muku, I’ll take it from here with our naughty miscreant.” Ikusaba nodded and backed away, not letting on quite how disappointed she was. Enoshima giggled and grabbed Naegi’s hands, before tying them above the bed with the rope she kept hidden under it. “Makoto, what am I going to do with you?” she purred, sitting on his chest and tweaking his nipples, causing his mouth to open silently in pain. “You lie to me, you ignore my orders and you’re not even making pretty noises for me now that I’m hurting you.” 

Naegi whimpered softly as she pulled his nipples up softly, which seemed to pacify her a little, and she let go. “Now, Naegi, you know why you’re here. So let’s just skip the talking and get onto the part where I hurt you, shall we? But first, I need to get some stuff.” She smiled as she climbed off his stomach, beckoning Ikusaba back over and whispering into her ear. Ikusaba’s eyes widened and she looked incredulously at her sister, who winked before going into her wardrobe and pulling out a bag of equipment with a riding crop on top. Ikusaba licked her lips before softly leaning down and slowly biting Naegi’s left nipple. “Nnhh.” was the only sound that escaped his lips, and Ikusaba smiled, before repeating the process a little harder, and smiling to herself as Naegi wriggled, trying to release himself from her. She lay down next to him and begin to kiss his cheek and ear, before whispering, “you do remember the safeword, right Naegi?” Naegi nodded, trying not to moan as Ikusaba’s hot breath rushed against his ear. Ikusaba smiled and lowered herself, biting his right nipple this time, harder than before, enough to make him yell out in pain. She laughed internally and began to unzip his trousers, before yanking both them and his underwear off and throwing them across the room in her haste, leaving Naegi completely naked below her, his cock hard and dangling against his chest. She smiled and ran a hand down the shaft, before lowering herself and licking on the tip. She saw out of the corner of her eye Junko sitting there watching, and she shut her eyes, mentally thanking her sister for giving her this. 

Ikusaba continued licking the tip of Naegi’s cock, enjoying herself immensely, before eventually closing her mouth over it and moving up and down. At this, Naegi moaned loudly, pulling in the bonds holding his hands to the bed, exhaling loudly through his nostrils. Ikusaba began to take him in her mouth a little deeper as she heard him moan, elated at the feeling. She pulled out and began to lick at the head again, stroking it softly with her hand, before continuing. At this point Naegi was moving all over the bed frantically, and as Ikusaba began to suck him off again, he pushed up unexpectedly, causing her to gag and pull out rapidly, coughing loudly. Naegi stopped and tilted his head up, realising what must have happened. Remembering how unpleasant that feeling was the first time it happened to him yesterday, he apologised frantically. “Ikusaba, are you okay? Sorry, I didn’t mean to accidentally hurt you.” 

Ikusaba placed a finger on his lips and pushed him back onto the bed. “It’s okay Naegi, it was an accident. They happen. Just relax and don’t wriggle so much.” Naegi did so, and Ikusaba placed her head between his legs again, ready to resume sucking Naegi’s cock, which was by this point, sticking straight up in the air. Enoshima took this point to walk over and interrupt. “Sorry Muku, I’m going to have to stop you there. Makoto is here to be punished, remember? And while I’m glad to see you enjoying yourself sis, punishment is not supposed to be fun.” Ikusaba pulled away reluctantly, licking her lips and staring down at Naegi, who moaned in annoyance at being cut off like that. Junko pulled her sister into a hug and whispered in Ikusaba's ear, “I’ll let you have more time later, I promise.” With this, Ikusaba nodded stoically, and resumed sitting down out of the way, in case her sister required help. 

Enoshima now focused her full attention on Naegi, who still looked frustrated at Enoshima's interference. “So then, Makoto. I am very disappointed in you.” She picked up the riding crop, which according to her, she had been allowed to keep after one of her photo shoots (although the jury was out on how many people believed this), and ran it down his cheek, before settling it between his nipples. “Very, VERY disappointed.” She struck each of his nipples once as she said this, and Naegi winced behind the blindfold, his nipples already a little sore from Ikusaba’s biting earlier. Enoshima put the riding crop down between his teeth and picked up a match, using it to light the three candles she had on her bedside table. Naegi, hearing the sound of the match being lit, paled a little. Miss Junko had used candles in her play once before, and it had probably been the most torment he had undergone before today. If she was using them, she was really out for blood. He felt the riding crop sting his stomach and he groaned softly, his cock flexing involuntarily as he did so. Enoshima leant down over him and kissed his cheek softly, before whispering, “scream three times if this is too much.” She picked up Naegi’s socks and shoved them suddenly into his mouth, before tying her tie around his mouth to keep them in there. Naegi nodded in understanding, whimpering from behind the gag. 

Junko smiled down at her toy, wriggling on the bed helplessly, every last inch of him exposed for her to play with. “Well Makoto. I think we’ll go with 20 strikes for lying to me, and another 5 for every time you called me ’Enoshima’ instead of Junko. So that makes 35 in total. Shall we begin?” Without waiting for a response, not that he could make one, she swung the crop down on his stomach 5 times in varying spots, and Naegi’s back arched up from the bed, and he yelled in pain through his gag, but only once. Enoshima smiled and struck again and again, everywhere from his nipples down to his feet once or twice, pausing for occasional respites to allow Naegi time to regain some composure. After about 8 minutes, including breaks, Enoshima was down to the last 6 strokes. Naegi, by this point, had a few tears streaking down his cheeks, which Enoshima took the time to wipe off with a tissue, before putting a hand on his chest and pushing him back down. 

“Alright Naegi. Six strokes left. Spread your legs and keep them that way.” Naegi meekly obeyed, gripping the rope with his hands tightly, knowing what she had planned. Junko ran the riding crop down his shaft, then slowly along his left leg, and his right, building up the anticipation to her first strike. The first strike, when it came, landed right on Naegi’s head with a loud *thwack*, causing him to jerk up and against his bonds, screaming loudly through the gag. Ikusaba stood up and moved over to him quickly and silently, and stroked his cheek softly, whispering into his ear. “Shh, Naegi, it’s okay. Just relax. Junko’s almost done, then I’m sure she’ll give you some rest.” She looked up at Junko as she said the last sentence, making it clear that this wasn’t up for negotiation. Junko rolled her eyes but said nothing, not wanting to ruin the moment. _‘Honestly,’ she thought, ‘did Muku really think I wouldn’t let him relax after this?’ ___She shook her head and smiled sweetly at Naegi, even if he couldn’t see it. “5 more Makoto. You’ve been a very good boy up until now, so don’t ruin it.” Not bothering with preamble this time, she struck him once on each thigh, which, while not as painful as the last strike, still caused him to sob into the gag. Ikusaba gripped his hand softly, and she felt him loosen in her grasp, relaxing softly as Junko delivered two more strikes, letting out a smaller sob this time.

Junko dealt the last two blows, eliciting one final sob from the captive Naegi, and then sat down next to him, ordering him to shut his eyes. Once he had done so, she removed the blindfold and stroked his cheek, before kissing him on the forehead. “You okay Makoto? I didn’t push you too far, did I?” Naegi shook his head, which caused her to smile. “Good boy, I’m very proud of you. Now, just lie there for a few minutes while the candle wax builds up some more, and we’ll be almost done punishing you.” She turned to Mukuro and nodded her head towards him. Mukoro nodded her thanks and began to kiss her way down Naegi’s body, from his cheek, to a soft bite on his neck, causing him to moan softly in pleasure, down his chest to his legs, and back up to his cock, which she began to lick at tenderly. While she was doing this, Junko walked over to the door and opened it, looking down at Kirigiri, who was on her hands and knees outside the door, listening in through the crack at the bottom. “Y’know, Kyouko, if you wanted to join in on the fun, you only had to ask.” Ikusaba started at the mention of Kirigiri’s name, and she stopped sucking Naegi off to turn and face her. “What are you doing here Kirigiri?” Kirigiri walked in comfortably, closing the door behind her, and greeting Naegi as if nothing was wrong, seemingly ignoring Ikusaba’s statement. “Good Morning Naegi. I must admit, I would not have expected to be walking in on you in a situation like this.” Naegi was bright red and tried to turn his face over to bury them in the pillows. Kirigiri continued, ignoring his embarrassment. “And to answer your question Ikusaba, I wanted to find out what was really bothering Naegi from this morning.” Ikusaba relaxed slightly, and smiled at her. “My apologies if I was hostile. It’s just not like you to be listening in through doorways for information.” 

Kirigiri shook her head, politely correcting Ikusaba. “I’m a detective. Our job is to gain information however possible.” The two looked at each other and nodded, before falling silent again. It was, of course, Enoshima who broke the silence. “That’s a good question Kyouko. Naegi, pet. What did happen that caused you to lie to me earlier?” Naegi blushed and shook his head, unwilling to tell Enoshima what happened between him and Togami. Enoshima looked at him, then at Kirigiri and grinned maniacally. “Kyouko, darling. How far are you willing to go to get information?” She picked up one of the candles, by now holding a rather large reservoir of wax in it, and handed it to Kirigiri. Hesitating for a second, Kirigiri took it, and held it gingerly between her thumb and forefinger. “I know what I’m supposed to do with this, I believe, but I’m not sure where to begin.” Junko passed another candle to Mukuro, before picking up the third herself. “Well, there are three of us, and three candles, so just pick a sensitive spot, and slowly drip it on Makoto until he talks. And make no mistake Makoto,” she paused here for dramatic effect, “you will tell me what I want to know.” With this she dripped a small drop of wax on Naegi’s right nipple, causing him to gasp out loud and twist his legs to one side. Enoshima smiled at this and continued to drop a little more down his body until she reach his belly button, where she pooled the wax for a couple of seconds, before moving down and pushing his cock so the head was just above the wax. Ikusaba gripped her candle tightly at this, and even Kirigiri looked concerned, but Enoshima took no heed of this, dripping a few drops down Naegi’s shaft. He bucked and screamed through his gag at this, tears streaming down onto the bed as the wax dribbled down his cock. Ikusaba set her candle down and removed Naegi’s gag, before stopping Junko dripping anymore. “Easy Junko, don’t hurt him too much.” Junko nodded and resumed dribbling the wax on Naegi’s upper body. After all, he still hadn’t safeworded out, so she could keep going. 

“So, Naegi. Are you willing to tell us what happened yesterday that you obviously needed to lie about?” Naegi shook his head and sobbed into the pillow, biting down on it roughly. Kirigiri gave her candle to Ikusaba and dropped down next to him, gently tilting his head to face her. “Did Togami tell you not to tell anyone about whatever happened yesterday?” Naegi’s eyes shot open at this and he stared at her in horror. Kirigiri nodded, “I knew Togami was involved somehow. It’s not like him to join us for breakfast, even after a year as classmates, and he didn’t stop staring at you.” At this, Enoshima put the candle down on the floor and untied Naegi. “Hey, Makoto. What did Togami do that you can’t tell us about?” She hugged him tightly, and Ikusaba placed her own candles on the bedside table, before joining in the hug softly. Naegi looked at the two sisters, and then at Kirigiri sitting down next to them, before telling them what had happened between him and Togami yesterday. 

When Naegi finished, Ikusaba was looking at him blinking. The thought of Naegi, on his knees in front of her, a cock being forced down his throat. Ikusaba couldn’t help but blush at thinking about it, and she made a mental note to ask Junko about it, and another one to break Togami's legs. For her part, Enoshima looked a bit torn up, clearly unsure how to respond to Naegi’s admission. Kirigiri, as was usual for her, remained taciturn, looking at Naegi and stroking his hand. After a few moments of silence, Naegi turned to Junko and coughed nervously. “Hey, Junko? I’m sorry for not telling you, and I’m sorry that I went along with it.” The meek apology snapped Junko out of her funk, and the worried frown was replaced with her standard grin. “Oh Makoto, you don’t need to apologise for anything. By the sounds of things, you didn’t have much of a choice. Besides, you being made to suck another guys cock. I am totally making you do that now.” Ikusaba smiled internally and bit the inside of her mouth, to make sure no-one saw any chance of her cracking a smile. Junko leant down and planted a kiss on Naegi’s cheek. “Although, it must be said,” she started, her eyes glimmering dangerously, “you did technically cheat on me, and with Togami, of all people. I do believe this calls for a very special punishment, don’t you?” Naegi grinned and nodded as she finished. He had been worried there would be actual repercussions from yesterday’s events, but this seemed to be letting him off easy, judging by Junko’s more playful tone. She pulled him up off the bed and pointed him towards the shower. “Given where some of that wax landed, I think you’d rather remove it in a shower than with a knife. Go wash up and then we can talk about what to do next.” Naegi nodded passively and walked into the shower, where the other three shortly heard the sounds of running water. 

Ikusaba turned to Enoshima as soon as the water started running. “Junko, what are we going to do about Togami? I don’t think it’s entirely fair we let him get away with taking advantage of Naegi like that.” Junko nodded at her sister. “I know Muku, I’m going to teach him that no-one plays with my toys without asking. And that Celestia chick too, she’s next on the list.” She turned to Kirigiri and smiled at her. “I can count on your help with them, right Kyouko?” Kirigiri blinked for a second, before nodding her assent. Turning back to Ikusaba, she gestured towards the shower. “We’re not going to go after them yet. I want time to plan exactly how I’m going to get revenge on both of them for messing with Makoto. But when I do, I want you to stay here and look after him, okay Muku? You can do whatever you want to him as well.” Ikusaba looked towards the shower at this, imagining having free reign over Naegi, and nodded once. Enoshima smiled and leaned in close, whispering into her sisters ear, “of course, I want you to be the one to punish him for this, okay? And I want it to be extreme.” Mukuro nodded, a little more hesitantly, but willing to do so if it meant time alone with Naegi. Junko nodded and pulled both her and Kirigiri into a hug, causing both of them to roll their eyes softly. “Hurray. Then let’s get planning girls.” Junko said, oblivious to her new partners annoyance. ‘This,’ Junko thought, ‘was going to be fun.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that sure was garbage :D.
> 
> In all seriousness...it was still bad, but hopefully people enjoyed it.
> 
> Don't forget to like, comment and subsc-wait, no. This isn't a Youtube video, so never mind. Besides, no-one pays attention to those anyway.
> 
> As for why "Dangan Rumpy-Pumpy"...I have no idea, just go with because I'm an idiot :P.
> 
> (Forgot to add. There can be one of three stories that comes next. The one focusing on Kirigiri going after Celestia, Enoshima going for Togami, or Ikusaba and Naegi. Take your pick. Y'know, if you want.)


End file.
